


Their Little Sharpshooter

by Nbnysh



Series: Voltron Soccer Player AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soccer Players, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), light pet play, shklance - Freeform, soccer players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: The boys at Garrison University made it to the semi-finals, the game gets a little heated and Lance gets thrown around a bit, but utilizes his sharpshooter skills to be the star of the game. Back at home, to celebrate and show their appreciation to their sharpshooter, Keith and Shiro have a plan to keep Lance relaxed and un-injured, but to reward him for his great work on the pitch.





	Their Little Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: the boys are using the stop light method for safe words/consent, green is good, yellow is slow down/check in, red is stop! Happy reading :)

It all started near the end of the first half, they were in the semi-finals after Keith’s brilliant goal in their last game against Galra Tech and were now facing the Altean Institute of Technology. Both teams were feeling desperate as they crept closer to the 45 minute mark with no goals scored, the boys at Garrison U knew they had to go into the second half with the upper hand if they had any hope of making it to the final match up. During this time, AIT’s top scorer, Coran, made a break down into their end due to some sloppy jockeying by their stopper and Coran's beautiful fake out -that guy had outstanding ball handling skills, leaving just Shiro standing in his path with the two outside defenders haphazardly sprinting back to provide support. All Keith and Lance could do was follow the team down the field and watch, Shiro was the only man standing between the ball and their goaltender.

Shiro was built to be a defender, strong and broad with a phenomenal kick and an eye for the field, if anybody could stop this guy it was him. Just outside of the 18-yard box the two met, Shiro’s eyes sharp and focused, patiently waiting until the perfect moment to attack in order to make Coran feel like he had a shot. Shiro meant to crowd him and get in his space, using his brute force and alarming speed to scare Coran off the ball and lower his guard. This worked in the sense that Shiro was able to get the ball off of Coran’s magical feet and send it down the field to the rest of his team, but not with the finesse he was hoping for. Instead of a skillful takedown, Shiro cracked Coran hard with his leg, sending the striker flying over his outstretched calf and ankle, flipping over onto his back at the edge of the box. The minute Shiro sent the ball flying the whistle was blown and a yellow card shot up into the air. Shiro was a competitive guy but never meant for his strength to hurt anybody, he was nothing but apologetic, helping Coran up so he could prepare for his team’s penalty kick (just outside of the 18 yard box thankfully) but it ended up setting an aggressive and even more desperate tone for the rest of the game. If GU went after AIT’s top scorers, AIT was sure to bring that sentiment right back.

Through the second half, GU was able to score a pair of goals against a tired and angry AIT team, both gracefully pocketed by Lance who was hoping for a hat-trick in this high profile game, Keith was typically not far behind on these shots-always having at least one touch on the ball in the opponents end, balls scored or not. The game was closing in on 80 minutes, ten left to score at least two goals if the opposing AIT team had any hope of continuing to the final match, and the air was thick with tension. AIT was desperate and aggressive before, but now they were playing downright dirty, the game was filled with penalties and yellow cards, turf burn gracing almost everybody’s knee caps, hands, elbows, forearms, even a cheek or two. The refs were exhausted and so was the GU team, Shiro had a target on his head after the stunt with Coran in the first half and AIT’s offense was not letting up, coming in hard to Shiro with the ball simply sitting at their feet in an attempt to play it off as an accident. But, he kept his cool and still succeeded in guiding the team and sending good balls to his boys in the offense.

Keith’s limbs were fucking burning, he was fast, the fastest on the team, but he was starting to slow, and with ten minutes left, that wasn't acceptable. He kept pushing, heart pounding in his chest, beating out through his limbs and to his fingers and the toes crammed into his cleats. The red pro-wrap headband he had pushing his hair back kept slipping and his anger was bubbling hot under the surface with how this team had been targeting Shiro and trying (but failing) to target him and Lance, as the most dangerous offensive players on the team. The two had mostly succeeded in dodging the unnecessarily violent attacks aimed at them, speed and agility working in their favor to deke out and outrun the angry AIT players. The clock was ticking down agonizingly slow, but it was around the 85th minute when everything stopped. The ball went from their goalie, to Shiro, to Keith and then to Lance, same as the last game and likely every game they’ve ever played.

The excitement was thrumming through all of them collectively, this was it, they were going to win as long as they could hold on for five more minutes, and maybe give Lance that hat trick he so desperately wanted as well. Keith flicked the ball backwards with a header, knowing that Lance would read him and be lined up with AIT’s sweeper, ready to run onto the perfect set up and land that beautiful beautiful hat trick, but when Keith turned his head, body following, and began sprinting after Lance to catch any rebounds and provide support, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Lance entered the 18 yard box, ball at his feet, already spotting his target and ready to bend that ball around the keeper, and then he was gone, his feet knocked out completely from under him as AIT’s right defender came flying in with a slide tackle directly to Lance’s ankles, not even trying to go for the ball, and took him out with a loud crack.

Keith, and Shiro from the middle of the field, watched as Lance’s body ragdolled and he fell sideways right onto the assaulting defender, hip making contact with the ground hard, directly beside the defenders face, legs and knees coming up to hit the players chest and his head smacking the ground last as the ball just rolled towards the keeper. The crowd gasped and for a moment there was silence before Keith was screaming,

“LANCE!” And sprinting towards his boyfriend who lay face down on the field, the defender now out from under him on his knees beside the collapsed striker. Lance brought his knees up under him and buried his face in the turf, chest heaving with exertion and pain, not unbearable pain, but a lot of fucking pain. Keith reached Lance first and barely registered when the ref pulled out a red card, having the opposing defender removed from the game,

“Lance, Lance baby are you okay?” Keith spoke quietly, not one to bring his relationship onto the pitch so publicly,

“Hah- nnngh, yeah,” Lance gasped out, air coming back into his lungs after that hard fall knocked it all out of him, the striker winced as he sat back onto his heels, “FUCK, holy shit that hurt,” he said with a bit of a breathy laugh, “what the fuck dude,” he muttered, shaking his head clear. The team’s medical staff got there then and began assessing him, despite how terrible it looked, and felt, Lance was okay, his ankle wasn’t broken, likely bruised pretty bad, he didn’t have a concussion, likely another bruise or a steady headache for the day, and he was going to be expecting some general soreness in his ribs but was otherwise fine. Keith breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, a large warm hand meeting his shoulder as he did so, he turned to see Shiro giving a small smile,

“He’s gonna be fine Keith, we’ve got a game to win now,” always so captain-ly, Keith smirked and gave a curt nod, Lance standing up assuring everyone he was ready to keep playing, they had about four minutes left and there was no way anybody else was taking this penalty shot but their sharpshooter. The crowd cheered loud as Lance stepped up to the penalty spot, he dusted the turf from his uniform and bent down to give the ball a little spin, placing it exactly where he liked on the little white dot. He backed off the ball to eye his target and shake out his legs, the refs whistle went and Lance -slowly at first- made his curved run up to the ball.

The team was silent, it was Lance and the goalie and nothing else; that is, until the ball hit his laces just right, body curling over the ball just enough, sending it straight for his signature spot, the top right corner of the net. The goalie may have leapt in the right direction, but the way the Lance placed that ball snugly in the corner, practically hugging both the cross bar and right goal post, made it impossible to stop. The speed and curve on the ball was like magic, and Lance turned around casually like it was any other shot, not that it was a hat trick, in the semi finals, with roughly three minutes left to play, after he got completely decked and got back up.

The crowd erupted and their team attacked him, even calm and collected Shiro came sprinting from behind and clambered over Lance’s shoulders whooping and hollering, Keith jumped onto his other shoulder and the two embraced their boyfriend who had just single handedly scored all of the goals in the game that was sending them to the finals. Lance winced and smiled and laughed as all his teammates bombarded him, keeping his hands tight on Keith and Shiro while they embraced him all the way to centre field for them to complete the last few minutes of the game.

Eventually, after celebrating and press interviews and congratulations, the three snuck out and made their way home. Keith and Shiro ran a bath for Lance as his body began aching and his bruises began to bloom, they lowered him into the hot water slowly,

“Easy there sharpshooter, go slow,” Shiro chided as Lance tried to pry their hands off and lower himself in,

“I’m not fragile!! I’m just bruised I’ll be fine!!!!” Lance protested, once he was finally settled in, Keith and Shiro leaned on the edge of the tub tracing shapes in the water and on Lance’s skin, allowing it to be quiet for just a moment,

“I can’t believe you got a hat trick in the semi-finals,” Keith said dreamily,

“I can’t even believe we made it to the semi-finals,” Lance replied, laughing and smiling at Keith’s compliment, always one to adore the verbal validation,

“We played great this season, there’s no reason why we wouldn’t be where we’re at right now,” Shiro states matter-of-factly, the big picture always being his forté, “but a hat-trick is so impressive Lancey, I’m so proud of you,” he squeezed Lance’s knee and rubbed circles on his leg as he spoke,

“Hmmm,” Lance hummed softly, closing his eyes, “Do I get a reward?” He opened his lids slowly with a wicked smirk stretching his lips, his eyes flicked between his two boyfriends,

“Oh we already had something in mind baby,” Keith said in a low voice, he glanced at Shiro who nodded, signalling for him to continue, “You finish up in here and we’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom, just relax and give us some time to set up, you deserve every second of this,” and with that Keith stood, giving Lance’s bicep a gentle squeeze and winking as he turned to exit the bathroom, Shiro stood up as well and smiled at Lance’s shocked and intrigued face, backing himself out of the bathroom after Keith and closing the door behind them.

Lance was too excited but he stayed in the bath just a while longer, his muscles were sore and his bones ached from that fall and he didn’t really know how he was going to be able to keep up with Keith and Shiro, especially after a big win. But, the two would never hurt Lance -unintentionally- and they knew his limits right now, so Lance didn’t let himself worry too much, rather he let the warm water run cold around him and lifted himself out slowly when he felt relaxed and pliant and at least a little less sore. He slowly towelled off and made sure to close the bathroom door louder than usual, signalling to his partners that he was making his way to them. Lance carefully knocked on their bedroom door that was left open just a crack,

“I’m coming in okay? You two better be re-“ he cut off mid sentence as he saw the sight before him. Much like they did with Keith a few days prior, the two other men were ready and waiting for Lance when he opened the door, but this time they were in much different positions. The lights in the room were dimmed, creating a soft lighting that illuminated the two boys propped up on the bed. The sheets had been changed to the deep blue silk ones that Lance picked out for special occasions and the two men were both on their hands and knees, completely naked, making out slowly and messily, on display for the now open bedroom door. But that wasn’t all, both men, completely hard, cocks hanging low and dripping on the bed, were done up with matching thick leather collars. Both collars were in pastel blue, metal clasps holding them tight around his boyfriend's necks, attached to the silver rings at the front of each boys collar was a matching chain and blue leather leash hanging down between their arms. Lance opened and closed his mouth, speechless for once in his life, Keith and Shiro moaned into each other’s mouths in front of him, largely for his benefit, and he shut the door behind himself, leaning into it to support his body that had quickly turned to jello.

“Holy fuck,” Lance whispered just loud enough for the two men on the bed to hear, they smiled into each other’s mouths and broke apart,

“Master,” Keith said in his whiny, sexy, sub voice, “we thought you’d never come to play with us,” he pouted at Lance, batting his thick eyelashes, “I even brought a friend this time,” and Shiro looked at Lance with dark eyes, and gave a shy smile, Shiro never submitted like this but he always talked about how much fun it looked. Lance always gushed about how fantastic he would look like this, and now he’s here in the flesh, a collar around his neck like something straight out of a porno, “we have one more surprise for you master,” Keith said, accentuating the word he knew got Lance all hot and bothered,

“Show me,” Lance said, surprisingly clear and solid in his delivery, and then Keith reached behind him and Shiro, under their pillows and pulled out two pairs of fluffy, baby blue cat ears,

“Oh fuck me,” Lance muttered as Keith placed them delicately on Shiro’s head, leaving his hand their for Shiro to nuzzle softly, before he placed his own pair upon his head as well,

“What was that master?” Keith asked cheekily, “I thought you were going to be fucking us?” Shiro let out a muted whine at that and dropped his head in semi embarrassment, having never been submissive like this in front of Lance before,

“I’m gonna be doing a lot of things to you kitten,” Lance replied with a sick sweetness, “both of you, on your knees in front of me,” and Lance walked over to the large armchair in the corner of their room, never taking his eyes off of the collared men crawling their way off the bed and over to him so obediently, “actually,” Lance got an idea, “Shiro, on all fours facing away from the chair, Keith, all fours facing away from Shiro, no touching” and Lance diverted his path to their special box in the closet. Shiro visibly shivered at the request as him and Keith got into position how Lance asked, Keith’s perfect ass right in front of Shiro’s face, his mouth was already watering at the sight but he had a desperate need to listen to his master. Lance came back over to the two kittens with some things in his hands, he knelt down quietly beside Keith and Keith jolted, eyes wide, as Lance pressed a small vibrator to his hard leaking cock and strapped it on snugly, not enough to stop him from coming, but enough to feel the vibrations hard,

“F-uh-uck,” Keith stammered as he hung his head between his arms, trying to steel himself against the sudden sensation, Lance smirked,

“That’s for you, and-“ he looked back at Shiro, who looked so delightfully sweet and pliant it was sinful, “this,” Lance held up a black rubber ring, “is for you, kitten” Shiro’s eyes widened but he remained still as Lance squeezed the tight cock ring over his head and down to the base of his cock, Shiro hissed at the sensation but didn’t say a word, “colours, kittens?” Lance asked before he took his seat behind the two men, when they took a second too long to answer he grabbed both of their leashes and tugged their heads in his direction “colours.” He demanded,

“G-green, master” Shiro replied in a whisper,

“FUCK, green,” Keith yelled at a particularly intense vibration,

“Good,” Lance sat down in the chair, view of both of his partners muscular naked bodies, “Shiro, kitten, lick Keithy open for me okay?” Lance asked sweetly, and Shiro dove forward into Keith’s spread hole, licking his boyfriends out being one of his favorite past times anyways,

“FUUUCK” Keith let out a long groan, “holy fucking fuck,” he continued,

“Language kitten,” Lance chided lightly as he stroked his cock, moving slow as to not anger his sore muscles, and watched Shiro take Keith apart. Shiro moaned into Keith’s ass and Lance saw him attempt to dip his hips low to gain friction on his cut off cock, “nuh uh Shiro,” Lance scolded, leaning down to pull Shiro’s hips back up, “no touching,” and both boys moaned, the vibrations sending shivers up Keith’s spine. Lance leaned down over Shiro, “you love licking Keith out don’t you kitten?” He asked, Shiro’s frantic muffled nod in return was a satisfying answer, “you’re such a naughty little kitten, such a filthy little mouth you have on you,” Lance continued and Keith moaned loudly at Lance’s dirty talk, arms giving out and his face now pressed to the bedroom floor, Shiro whined at Lance, silently begging to be touched,

“Fuck, Shi-Shiro, Lance, m-master fuck,” Keith gasped,

“Use your words kitten,”

“I’m gonna fu-uh-uhhhhhh!” Keith managed to get out before he was coming untouched all over the bedroom floor, cock bouncing and twitching as the vibrations continued, “t-turn it off, please,” he panted, body convulsing slightly,

“I’ll turn it down just a little, but it’s not going anywhere kitten,” Lance said with that sickeningly sweet tone of his, “now, be good kittens and follow me to the bed,” Lance grabbed the two leather leashes, feeling the softness of the material between his fingers before tugging the two boys over to their bed, “Keith on your back, Shiro, baby, you’re going to ride Keith’s face for me okay?” Lance asked nicely,

“Y-yes master,” Shiro managed to reply, the two boys getting into position, looking lewd and wet and soft all for Lance, and he was living for it. These boys would do anything for each other, had explored so much for each other, and as much as these games were filthy and kinky and messy, they were filled with love and trust and years of knowing. Lance could almost tear up if he wasn’t about to get between Keith’s spread legs, lube up his fingers and slowly finger fuck his superstar boyfriend while their so-called daddy rode Keith’s fucked out face. Shiro’s massive thighs flexed as he lowered himself into Keith’s waiting tongue, not often was he on the receiving end of such treatment but his eyes rolled back in his head and he had to reach behind him to grip the headboard for support, letting out a small whine as Keith’s tongue flattened over his entrance,

“Good boys,” Lance complimented, drinking in the sight from his position between Keith’s legs, with the hand not buried two fingers deep in Keith’s ass, he reached up and turned the vibrator on Keith’s cock up a few notches, watching it jump and Keith bury his face further into Shiro’s plump cheeks, “mmm, just like that kitten,” Lance curled his fingers into Keith’s prostate to make him let out a muffled scream into Shiro, “finger him open for me too Keithy, he’s gonna ride my cock after,” Lance commanded and Keith brought up a shaky hand to join his tongue at Shiro’s entrance,

“M-master, p-puh nnnghhh, please let me cum,” Shiro wailed, knuckles turning white on the bed frame behind him, cock red angry and bobbing in front, grinding his hips down on Keith’s eager mouth and fingers,

“Tch,” Lance clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “you don’t get to decide that kitten, you’re my little pet and you get to cum when I say so,” Shiro’s eyes got wet, almost beginning to stream down his face, but he nodded in return. Sternly but sweetly was Lance’s leadership in bed , his fingers were now constantly curling into Keith’s prostate, abusing it with his fingers as the smallest boy attempted to focus on stretching open Shiro. All too soon, though, Keith practically screamed with the overstimulation and his cock spurted weaker ropes of cum over his chest, Shiro whined as he was pushed off of Keith’s face for Keith to beg,

“FUCK, turn it off!!!!! Fuck fuck fuckkkkkk,” Keith was spewing expletives and shaking with the continued vibrations, Lance simply pulled his fingers out of his ass and turned the vibrations back down, not off,

“Colours, kittens?” He made sure to ask,

“Green,” they both panted our breathlessly, Shiro’s cock aching between his legs, and Keith’s barely softening after cumming for a second time,

“Okay, I have one more thing for you okay kittens?” The two collared boys nod in return, their fluffy blue ears both off centre but adorably so, “Keith lay beside me,” Lance said as he laid himself back onto their pillows, “Shiro, baby, you’re going to ride me, facing away because I want a good view of my cock sliding in and out of your tight, slutty hole okay?” He received frantic nodding and a desperate shuffle of bodies, both boys feeling too much, eyes damp and bodies pulled tight with pleasure, whether it was begging to be released or begging to be free of it all.

Keith rested his head under Lance’s chin and turned his torso into him, Lance kept the superstars legs spread and slowly, torturously reached a hand down to just rub circles over his sloppy, open hole, he had Keith’s leash in his free hand and kissed the top of his head while the two of them watched Shiro’s hulking form sink onto Lance’s barely touched cock after he finished covering it with lube, “that’s it kitten, just a little more, you feel so fucking tight,” Lance said in a clipped voice, trying to hold his act together while Shiro’s ass clenched tight around him, “bounce slow for me kitten, I want to see my cock stretching you open,” Lance demanded, Shiro leaned forward onto one hand, the other bringing itself around to spread his cheek, giving Lance the show he desired,

“M-master, fuck, I need to go faster please let me,” Shiro begged in a small voice, Lance stared at Shiro’s stretched, wet hole for a moment longer before agreeing,

“Fuck, yeah kitten, ride me hard, do it,” he breathed and Shiro all but slammed himself down onto Lance’s cock, Keith’s eyes went wide and little moans escaped his lips as Lance was still circling his hole and the vibrations on his cock never ceased, Shiro let out a wail and threw his head back as he speared himself on Lance over and over and over again. Lance was grunting out praise as Shiro sobbed above him, “you look so fucking pretty taking my cock Shiro, fuck kitten,” he was getting close. Lance let go of the tight hold he had on Keith’s leash to grab onto Shiro’s, pulling it back so the big man’s back arched sinfully as Lance began to snap his hips up into him, matching his movements. Shiro let out another, almost pained wail, his cock had remained untouched for so long and he was slipping so far into his role, his face was wet with tears and he wailed again, body convulsing forward and curling inward, his cock jumping but nothing coming out

Lance let go of the leash both in shock at the sight of Shiro’s powerful, dry orgasm, as well as the white hot heat exploding through his gut as he lurched forward and came hard in Shiro, filling his hole with his seed. Shiro leaned forward onto all fours, heaving and sweating, Lance pulled himself out and quickly went to his side, “Shiro, baby, that was so fucking hot, you did so fucking good let me take this off of you okay? You’re gonna fuck Keith into this bed and you’re gonna come for me okay?” Lance said sweetly, petting Shiro’s hair with one hand while removing the cock ring from Shiro’s almost purple, untouched cock. Shiro nodded, out of breath,

“Green,” he whispered, making Lance smile,

“Good kitten,” he pet his wet hair one more time, “Keith, on your knees baby, Shiro’s gonna fuck you now,” Keith moaned in response, so overstimulated but always desperate for Shiro’s thick cock in him, he turned onto his hands and knees and then dropped his upper body to the bed, ass spread and presented to Shiro as he positioned himself behind him. Lance sat beside them on the bed, exhausted from his powerful orgasm and excited to see his two boys finish together, “take him hard baby,” Lance said to Shiro, Keith whined below,

“Fuck Shiro C’mon, fill me,” Keith begged desperately, Lance smirked at that and reached under Keith to turn the vibrations up to their max,

“FUCK,” Keith yelled, and Shiro lubed himself up and slid home, “YES, yesyesyesyesyes,” Keith was incoherent at this point, eyes wet and mouth drooling as he shoved his face into the pillow, Shiro wasted no time slamming into him,

“Master he feels so good,” Shiro groaned, teetering on the line of his submissive role and dominant side as he drove Keith face first into the mattress. Lance watched in awe as the two men’s bodies met, slapping together with obscenely wet sounds of sex and lube and spit and pre, it was gorgeous. Lances body was so sore still from the game, but he laid back and enjoyed the little show his collared boyfriends were putting on for him.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” Keith growled out into the bedsheets, knuckles turning white with their grip,

“M-muh-master,” Shiro whined, “can I?” Lance smirked at that, finally in charge again and still asking Lance for permission,

“Both of you, come on, your master wants you to cum, fill him up Shiro, like I filled you,” Lance glanced down between Shiro’s thighs as he spoke, trails of sticky white were slowly dripping down the insides of his thick thighs, his two boyfriends groaned, Keith’s turning into an almost scream and his cock jumped for a third time, even weaker now, spurring hot streams of cum onto the bed below, his body going limp, only heald up now by Shiro’s strong hands on his hips. Shiro found his end using Keith like a limp rag doll, a simple fuck toy to shoot his load into at this point, and soon enough he growled low and pitched forward over the collapsed Keith and spilled inside of him.

Lance quickly reached over and turned off the vibrator before the two collapsed over each other, giving Keith a moment of reprieve finally. He then began unclasping the boys collars, and placing them neatly beside the bed before whispering sweet things to his two kittens, he took off their ears and pulled the soiled sheet from under them, throwing it on the ground before curling up beside them. They were all exhausted, bodies sore and minds fuzzy, against better judgement they dozed off, sticky bruised and pleasantly fucked out. A few hours later the three awoke in the dim light of their room, quietly cleaned themselves up and promised to talk about it all in the morning, Shiro and Keith encased Lance in a strong hold and fell asleep together, careful not to press into their sharpshooters bruises, muttering about his hat trick until they dozed off smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, grammatically this probably isn't the most polished, but I had to write more soccer playing boys... I suppose theres a bit of plot but mostly its an excuse again for me to write soccer and then get out my kinks.
> 
> Comment/Kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to chat! ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com


End file.
